Pokemon Breeding Manual
by Blaze of Rapture
Summary: How to breed  or breed with  Pokemon. Information on Types and such will be discussed in chapter two. Eonight is referenced, I'm not ripping off his/her story, simply providing a new opinion. Rated T for references to sex.


This is a guide to the different behaviors and methods of Pokemon and breeding.

The first Chapter is only advised to those new to the topic of breeding, if you are experienced in such matters, please skip to Chapter 2.

CHAPTER 1: FOREWORD & GENERAL INTRODUCTION TO BREEDING

It should be noted that many portions of the following text will be graphic, but only to the extent which is needed. It is also prevalent that there is another such manual and/or guide book of this sort by Eonight, which will occasionally be referenced with quotation marks (" and ") and the name of the author in brackets, as such: [Eonight]. I have not researched Sinnoh or Unova Pokemon, so I cannot extend information on these Pokemon.

With formalities of that nature out of the way, let's delve into the mystery that is Pokemon Breeding.

Let's begin with the myth that no one has seen the process by which Pokemon make eggs. This is flatly untrue. It is not a pleasant scene to those with high sensibilities, but it has been seen, proven, and documented. Pokemon reproduce sexually, just as humans do, and the female retains the egg. The difference is gestation. Pokemon females can retain the egg anywhere from 7 to over 200 days, depending on type and species. At this point (Post-Gestation), the egg is birthed, whole and intact.

This point of life is called Gestation 2 (sometimes Gestation II). The time taken to hatch, just as in Gestation 1, varies. Multiple factors weigh in on this. The most important is the paired parents. If they are of the same species (ex. Doduo and Doduo), the time required in Gestation 2 is significantly reduced. Another important fact is the presence of a Pokemon with the abilities referred to by trainers as "Flame Body" and "Magma Armor". Both of these effects almost halve the length of Gestation 2. Flame Body is present in members of the following evolution families: Ponyta, Magmar, Moltres, and Slugma. Magma Armor appears in the following families: Slugma and Camerupt. Finally, type is a major factor in Gestation 2 length. Types with typically smaller members (ex. Bug, Normal, etc.) have significantly shorter Gestation 2 Periods than Types with larger members (ex. Steel, Dragon, Rock, etc.)

Upon birth, multiple traits are determined. Sex, Nature, Ability, and Moveset are all finalized upon birth from the egg. A trait commonly noticed is that trained Pokemon typically give birth to less instinctive, but more instructionally receptive Pokemon, while wild births result in independent Pokemon, rebellious to human intervention.

It should be noted that the author of this book does not condone Human/Pokemon Sexual Activity (Also known as Pokephilia) to the unexperienced due to the dangers involved, but information on such activities will be provided for those who wish to experience such activities. (Please note, I simply disapprove because of the danger, if you know what you are doing, by all means engage in such activity. It can be an enlightening experience.)

There is a very large danger involved in Pokephilia, simply because of the possibility of pregnancy. There have been few cases of such instances, none of which have been recorded. There is a confirmed list of Pokemon to avoid unprotected sexual activity with; however the list is by no means complete or comprehensive. One should always engage in Pokephilia with extreme caution. The list of pregnable/impregnating Pokemon is as follows.

"When impregnated by a Pokemon, the Pokemons basic stage will affect how hard or easy the birth will be, as it will be born live, and not in an egg. This chapter will list what Pokemon you can impregnate, or be impregnated by, and if there are major reasons for you to use protection during mating. Pokemon that will most likely make a Hybrid Pokemon will be marked with an (B), those that only make full on Pokemon are marked with a (P), and those that have a chance of making a total human are marked with an (H), and those that have an equal chance of two or all three will be placed like so: (X,X)

Machoke (P)  
>Machamp (P)<br>Typhlosion (P,H)  
>Scisor (P)<br>Hitmonchan (P,B)  
>Hitmonlee (P)<br>Blaziken (P,B,H)  
>Gardevoir (P, B)<br>Medicham (P)  
>Infernape (P)<br>Lopunny (P)  
>Mismagius (P, H)<br>Lucario (P,H,B)  
>Weavile (P)<br>Gallade (P,H,B)  
>Dewott (P)<br>Gurdurr (B)  
>Gurdurr (B)<br>Zoroark (P)  
>Haxorus (P)<br>Alakazam (P)  
>Kangaskhan (P)<br>Nidoqueen (P,H,B)  
>Nidoking (P)" [Eonight] (Copied exactly, except for capitalization of the word "Pokemon", for consistency's sake.)<p>

It is advised to take extreme caution and preventative measure with these Pokemon, especially if the mother is female and/or the Pokemon is like to be born as a hybrid. Both of these situations are more dangerous than any other possibility. It is advised that if preventative measures cannot or will not be taken, that cautionary measures, such as a person or Pokemon present that can assist in the birth, in the event of a live birth, or living arrangements so as to not be discovered by the public. Such exposure would result in public ridicule or, even worse, violent action/repercussion.

In the next chapter, I will discuss the breeding habits and behaviors of Pokemon based on type, type dominance in such matters, and ways to bridge the gap between a human and drastically different Pokemon species, both in size and structure, such as Dragon and Bug Types.

**I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Please review. I only own my theories, not Eonight's, and I do not own anything copyrighted by Game Freak, Nintendo, or Genius Sonority (As if Genius Sonority owns anything, lol). I do not condone bestiality in reality, despite my views on Pokephilia. **

**Peace**

**~Blaze**


End file.
